memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2004
2004 was, on Earth's calendar, the 5th year of the 21st century, and the fifth year of the 2000s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2004.0. }}. Events * A Thalassa colony is destroyed by the combined forces of earthquakes and the eruptions of volcanoes. People Notable people ronald Reagan.jpg|Ronald Reagan. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush (left). george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. saddam Hussein.jpg|Saddam Hussein. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Walter Cronkite • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • James Doohan • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Lena Horne • Hultquist • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • Debbie Lauderdale • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Mickey Spillane • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Richard Widmark • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Boris Yeltsin Appendices References and notes Stories |}} Releases January *''TOS'' novel: The Case of the Colonist's Corpse, by Bob Ingersoll and Tony Isabella *''SCE'' eBook #36: The Demon, Book 2, by Loren L. Coleman and Randall N. Bills *''TLE'' novel: Catalyst of Sorrows, by Margaret Wander Bonanno February *''TNG'' novel: A Time to Be Born, by John Vornholt *''SCE'' eBook #37: Ring Around the Sky, by Allyn Gibson *''SCE'' omnibus: Foundations, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore March *''TNG'' novel: A Time to Die, by John Vornholt *''SCE'' eBook #38: , by Kevin Killiany April *''TNG'' novel: A Time to Sow, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore *''SCE'' eBook #39: Grand Designs, by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore May *''TNG'' novel: A Time to Harvest, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore *''ENT'' novel: Daedalus's Children, by Dave Stern *''SCE'' eBook #40: Failsafe, by David Mack June *''TNG'' novel: A Time to Love, by Robert Greenberger *''DS9'' anthology: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume One, by Una McCormack and Heather Jarman *''SCE'' eBook #41: Bitter Medicine, by Dave Galanter *''SNW'' anthology: Strange New Worlds VII, edited by Dean Wesley Smith with John J. Ordover, Elisa J. Kassin and Paula M. Block *''TOS'' comic omnibus: The Key Collection, Volume 1 July *''TOS'' novel: Vulcan's Soul, Book 1: 'Exodus, by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz (hardcover) *''TNG'' novel: 'A Time to Hate, by Robert Greenberger *''SCE'' eBook #42: Sargasso Sector, by Paul Kupperberg August *''TNG'' novel: A Time to Kill, by David Mack *''SCE'' eBook #43: Paradise Interrupted, by John S. Drew *''STA'' novel: Enigma, by Michael Jan Friedman *''ST'' anthology: Tales of the Dominion War, edited by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''TOS'' comic omnibus: The Key Collection, Volume 2 September *''TNG'' novel: A Time to Heal, by David Mack *''SCE'' eBook #44: Where Time Stands Still, by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore *''STA'' novel: Maker, by Michael Jan Friedman *''SCE'' omnibus: Wildfire, by Keith R.A. DeCandido, David Mack, J. Steven York and Christina F. York October *''TNG'' novel: A Time for War, A Time for Peace, by Keith R. A. DeCandido *''NF'' novel: Stone and Anvil, Peter David (paperback reprint) *''SCE'' eBook #45: The Art of the Deal, by Glenn Greenberg *''TOS'' omnibus: Duty, Honor, Redemption, by Vonda N. McIntyre November *''VOY'' novel: Spirit Walk, Book 1: , by Christie Golden *''NF'' novel: After the Fall, by Peter David (Hardcover) *''SCE'' eBook #46: Spin, by J. Steven York & Christina F. York *''TOS/TNG'' omnibus: The Hand of Kahless, by John M. Ford and Michael Jan Friedman December *''VOY'' novel: Spirit Walk, Book 2: Enemy of My Enemy, by Christie Golden *''SCE'' eBook #47: Creative Couplings, Book 1, by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg *''DS9'' novel: Unity, by SD Perry (paperback reprint) *''TOS'' omnibus: Sand and Stars, by Diane Duane and A.C. Crispin External links * * category:years category:2000s